


Love Forever

by amish234



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amish234/pseuds/amish234
Summary: “You know that I will always love you, right?” A dying Levi held Eren’s cheeks, eyes almost closing, as he breathed his last.“Levi! No! Levi! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I swear I’ll get us back if that’s the last thing I do!” Eren held Levi’s lifeless body, crying, surrounded by a pile of lifeless bodies and blood.Eren was the Demon Lord and Levi the Head of Angels. They had a love so beautiful that it would put everyone in flames of jealousy and turmoil. That is what exactly happened to these lovers. Mistakes and misunderstandings caused a war leading to Levi’s death. But Eren cannot live without his Levi. So he does what he can to get Levi back.Thousand years later, Eren and Levi have been reborn in the modern era. Eren is a detective, and Levi is the head of a vigilante group. Despite their reincarnation, the price that Eren had to pay for reviving their love was to lose his memories. But Levi remembers him very well. He remembers the love they had and will do anything to get Eren back.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first proper fanfiction. I plan to have lots of smut, though it is going to happen after a few chapters. I wrote the first one at 2:30 AM, so it only has about 1000 words or so, but later ones will most likely be longer. This story was on-the-spot inspiration, so I only know how it begins and ends. But I promise I shall do my best to make this story really amazing!!

A shocked gasp escaped Levi as he felt a stab through his stomach. Everything went silent. A huge red pool was starting to become visible, and blood began to drip. He felt hot and was sweating. His vision began to blur… _Eren. Eren! Where was Eren?!_

It was apparent to Levi that at this point, his end was near. But he didn’t want to leave this world without looking at his beloved for one last time. They both had gone through too much suffering. _Eren must be in so much pain right now…_

Levi was losing his energy and was almost losing consciousness. He frantically looked around with his eyes, searching for Eren. A hazy figure of the most beautiful person, running towards him, appeared through his blurred vision. _Aah… This must be Eren…Only he was so beautiful and warm…_

He felt that person come close, and his arms surrounded him in the most comfortable embrace. A slight smile reached Levi’s face. Then he felt something drop on his face. Levi struggled to open his eyes to see his precious person. _What happened? Is Eren hurt? He can’t be hurt. I should protect him!_ His face now felt wet, and he could hear sobs. _Is he crying? Please don’t cry…please?_

“E…Eren, pl…please don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Levi spoke in a broken voice.

“Levi! Levi! Please don’t leave me! I’m sorry. It was my fault! I shouldn’t have done that! Come back to me. You have to forgive me, please!” Eren cried.

“Eren, don’t cry…It’s almost over now. Please don’t cry! You know that I will always love you, right?” Levi struggled to see his face one last time before going to sleep.

A dying Levi held Eren’s wet cheeks, eyes almost closing, as he breathed his last. Eren stared at his lover, tears falling down his face. Levi, who had been the most important thing in his life, was now unmoving with a rarely-ever smiling face, his magnificent body now covered with blood, and pure white wings crumpled. “You really left me. You left me!” he screamed into the night, surrounded by corpses and blood, all of them a result of his stupid decisions.

Eren wanted Levi back. There is no way he could ever live without him. “Levi! No! Levi! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I swear I’ll get us back if that’s the last thing I do!” he promised Levi’s lifeless body that now lay cold in his arms.

****

Eren Yeager was a lead detective in the Shiganshina District Police Department and was also one of the smartest and the most talented officers. Naturally, he was also a disordered individual. Rarely did he ever get time to get home, and when he did, he crashed onto his bed, not bothering to clean his messy house, or change his clothes or wash his hands.

He currently lay on his bed, surrounded by a pile of unwashed clothes, stinking of sweat. His phone suddenly rang loudly. _Uhh…What is it again?_

He sleepily felt around for his phone and brought it close to his ears, eyes still closed, “What’s up? Why am I being called in the middle of the night this time?”

Mikasa’s voice spoke impatiently on the other side of the phone, “Hey Eren, we are being called in for a special investigation this time. I heard it’s classified, and they’re going to hold a meeting in thirty minutes.”

Eren groaned, “…and why is the meeting being held in the middle of the night?!”

Mikasa said, “because it’s classified.”

Eren pursed his lips, “No duh…Cool, I’ll be there in twenty-five minutes.”

“Must you always cut it so close every time?” Mikasa questioned sincerely.

Eren ignored it and cut the call. He stretched and woke up grudgingly, kicking the clothes off his bed. What was this special investigation about holding this meeting in the middle of the night?! This bureaucracy was so unnecessary, and it made his head hurt. Everyone acted as if sleep was not required.

He got up from his bed and wore his standard white shirt and pants. He hurriedly went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and peed. He still had about five minutes before he needed to leave, so he browsed through his messages.

_Jean: Hey! Did you guys get the notification?! They’re calling a late-night meeting._

_Armin: Damn it! This is so pointless! They could just inform us of their decision tomorrow morning. Why do we all need to be there?_

_Connie: I heard about it. Apparently, it has something to do with the new vigilante group that’s been trying to pull off strange things._

Eren typed. _“And what strange things might these be?”_

_Armin: Hey! Eren! You’re awake!_

_Mikasa: Guys, let’s not disturb Eren. He is getting ready._

_Jean: How do you even know that?_

Eren rolled his eyes and quickly typed, “shut up.” He was frustrated with these people sometimes. They kept trying to set him and Mikasa up all the time. But he was gay. Not that he had told anyone yet. It was quite a shocker when he first found out after having amazing sex with a seriously hot guy at a party. It was still more of a pain because it appeared that Mikasa had feelings for him (though she did not say anything), even though he only saw her as a younger sister.

It was time to leave. Quickly putting his phone in his pockets, Eren grabbed his coat and keys and locked his apartment. It was not a long drive to the station, and he reached in about ten minutes.

As he was parking his car, Jean called out to him, “Hey! You’re here! Let’s go together! I am really excited. This case is going to be very interesting! I just know it!

Eren, on the other hand, was not excited at all. He pursed his lips and nodded, “If you say so. Cases are never fun.”

“God, I swear, you are such a pessimist. Come quickly. The meeting is starting.”

They hurried into the meeting room. Surprisingly, there were many officers in the room. Armin, Mikasa, Connie, and everyone else were all present. The room was noisy with people chattering everywhere, most likely wondering about the reason for the big fuss. It was as if a big occasion was happening. Eren was not interested at all.

Suddenly, three men in uniform, possibly higher-ups who were really higher up, showed up. A few assistants followed them, carrying files and laptops. The room had gone silent.

“Hello, I know this is early. But we have a very important case today. Before anything, my name is Erwin Smith, and I am the Captain.” Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Most people had heard about Erwin Smith, who was one of the best Captains and had astonishing strategizing talent. What could have brought them the honor of meeting him tonight?

“Before anything, please look at this man. He is the most significant piece of this investigation.” Erwin then pressed a button on a remote, and the projector displayed the picture of a man.

Eren was finally interested. It was not the investigation that was intriguing, but the man’s name and face in the photo. The man in the photo was extremely handsome, possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He also looked terribly familiar, though Eren couldn’t possibly explain why.

The photo’s identification read “Levi Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! More will come soon. Since I impulsively decided to write it, I still haven't decided on the update schedule, but I'll probably update it every week. Also, I have an Instagram, if you guys want to follow me. I make art and post on there, though I am still an amateur.  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/art_novels19/  
> Thank you, and see you soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter!  
> I decided to write this story by going back and forth between Eren and Levi's POV. But I assure you guys it'll be clear when that happens. I'll try not to make it confusing. It is necessary to do it this way so we know what each one is feeling ;)  
> Hope you guys like it!

Eren stared at the picture with scrunched eyes. _Just where had he seen this person before?_ After a few seconds, he gave up thinking, assuring himself that he would never forget such an attractive person. Therefore, it was highly improbable that he had ever seen him before.

Erwin continued, “Levi is the leader of an organization that calls themselves the ‘Survey Corps.’ They are a vigilante group that is discreetly entering various stations and collecting highly incriminating information about police corruption. Obviously, stealing is illegal. Especially, from government property…”

Just then, one of the other higher officials interrupted him mid-sentence, “Before that, I get that some of you might be thinking that if this Levi is stealing police corruption evidence, there couldn’t be much wrong. However, you should know that you are state officials, and your responsibility is to listen to what we say. People like Levi only like to commit crimes and justify them in unnecessary manners. You don’t need to know why or what they are stealing. All you need to do is catch them.”

This man who had just rudely interrupted was Zeke Jaeger. He was the Vice-Commander of the Police Force and one rank higher than Erwin.

When Erwin had finally revealed the reason for the investigation, Armin was intrigued. Mainly because of his calm and poised nature while discussing such a taboo topic.

Eren was confused as to why it was even necessary to deal with such a situation and loudly spoke, “Isn’t it a good thing that he’s just helping us out? Why do we have to get involved?” Eren was sick of the rampant police corruption that often occurred within their ranks. Many times, he had had to leave tragic cases unsolved because of the increasing amount of political relations with the police supervisors.

Zeke glared at him angrily, “Do not speak like that again. Do you realize the damage that the police could incur if we just let these bastards do whatever they want?!”

The mood in the hall had become tense. It was no small matter if a simple detective had raised his voice on the Vice-Commander. Most officers did not dare even speak at this point. Armin poked Eren, “Hey! Just let it be for now. You need to control yourself.”

Eren was even more baffled. He could not understand why he had jumped to defend Levi like that. It was true that he hated the antics of higher-ups, but he had long since given up fighting against them after repeated underhanded attacks. It was a miracle that he still had a job and was still considered one of the best detectives. He had long since understood that his smartness and talent had no place in the police if he didn’t just listen to his supervisors quietly.

Erwin cleared his throat, “Uh…Getting back on topic, the idea is to investigate what these Survey Corps have obtained and what their end goal of finding is. The other known members of their group are Kenny Ackerman, who is Levi’s father, and Hange Zoe, who is most likely their computer expert. We have no knowledge of their other members or the location of their base. Levi was last sighted in a bar, according to an anonymous tip. Levi has already infiltrated the police headquarters near Maria. Strangely, he did it alone and managed to even escape in one piece.”

Eren was rather impressed with this Levi’s skills. Not only was he good-looking, but he also had strength. _How could one escape the headquarters without getting a scratch on himself?!_

Despite his attraction, Eren knew how to keep things professional. He still needed to keep his job and feed himself and had no intention of getting fired just because his dick was getting interested.

Zeke said, “Also, Detective Eren, please refrain from letting yourself and your team from getting discovered or getting in close contact by the Survey Corps. They are dangerous criminals, especially Levi, who had injured some of the officers during his escape. However, I do acknowledge your skills and am putting you in charge of investigating these people.”

Eren frowned and then faked a smile, “As you say, Vice-Commander.”

The work was then distributed among the officers, after which the higher-ups left. Eren had much work to do. Because these people had so very graciously ruined his sleep, he decided to get a drink.

“Hey guys, I’m off to drink. Does anyone want to join me?”

Mikasa frowned, “You shouldn’t drink so late…”

“Leave it be, Mikasa. We’re all tired. Eren, how do you still have the energy to drink right now?!” Armin replied.

“Oh? You were very energetic just now, considering you couldn’t even keep your eyes off Captain Erwin. Are you that impressed by his skills?” Eren teased.

Armin blushed, “Dude…”

Jean, “Enough guys. I’m going home. Eren, you should go drink if you want.”

The others said the same, and Eren was annoyed at their rejection. How could they all abandon him like this?! He went with each one of them whenever they had sudden urges to down themselves!

“Fine, whatever!” Eren was going to drink today no matter what. He had lost his sleep because of them. He was going to get so drunk that he won’t wake up until late. _Serves them right for waking me up!_

****

Levi was tired. He had been searching for Eren for a long time, but he still hadn’t managed to find him. His informants had just recently told him that Eren was a police officer, but he had no idea what his rank was or where he worked.

_Where is Eren? I miss him so much. I wish I could see him. He must have been so sad when I died. That brat cries so often. I wonder if he is all right…_

Levi sighed. He felt guilty for leaving Eren to his emotions. Eren was such an emotional mess last lifetime that Levi had sworn never to let any sadness even come close to his beloved.

Levi remembered Eren since he was five years old. Since then, he had been waiting to reach the age where he could actively search for Eren. Even when he was a teenager, he would aimlessly ride his bikes or take trains to random places hoping to encounter Eren on some street. But here there was never any sign that Eren existed.

He would often imagine finding Eren and the look on his face. They could finally talk and love each other freely without worrying about getting killed. He was excited at the thought of Eren’s reaction when he would eventually find him. _That brat’s smile reaches his eyes. How does his face not even hurt while smiling that much?_

Levi always had a cold nature and never let his emotions on his face. To any other person, he would seem like he was ready to kill someone. On the other hand…

Kenny had just entered the room, “Oh? Levi? What has gotten you so excited today? Just yesterday, you were a crying ball of sack… Did you finally find your lover?”

Levi frowned in annoyance, “I did no such thing. Also, why the fuck do you know everything about me?!”

Kenny laughed, “Come on, Levi. I raised you since you were a foot tall and drooled everywhere. I know you better than anyone.”

“Tch. Shut up.”

Kenny smirked.

Hange came into the room, thrilled for whatever reason, “Heyyy Levi! Do you want to come drink with me today? I’m so bored. You’re not even letting us out these days!”

“Not happening. Stay inside and don’t move.”

“Give us a break, Levi. We need to destress too!” Hange whined.

“Uh…fine. But just for today. I’ll come with you. But Pops, you got to stay here.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, “Damn kids. Always having fun for themselves!” he muttered.

Levi ignored him. He and Hange left after getting ready.

****

Eren sipped on his alcoholic drink after arriving at a bar. He was busy contemplating life when he heard a voice, “Is this seat taken?”

He turned around to see a man. In fact, this was not just any man. He was an amazingly gorgeous individual with straight black raven hair with an undercut, beautiful gray eyes, and a muscular physique.

“Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter. I would very much like to know your opinions on the story. I am a beginner writer, so I'm trying my best to make it sound interesting.  
> Also, please follow my Instagram if you would like. I'm currently working on a heartbreaking scene of Eren x Levi that is relevant to the story. I'm still a beginner artist though.  
> Thank you and see you soon :)  
> Instagram: art_novels19


End file.
